


(Leave Them) Underground

by QueenOfGlacia



Series: Burn For You [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caleb is touchstarved, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Sexually Confident Caleb Widogast, Some Plot, Well - up to a certain point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGlacia/pseuds/QueenOfGlacia
Summary: Molly’s scars and jewelry shines, glitters in the faint light from the magic orbs and Caleb swears he’s never seen a more beautiful sight.Or:If Molly joined Caleb in the cellar in EP13----Follow-up to The Kind of Kisses (That I Die For) but can be read individually((EP 13 SPOILERS!!!!))





	(Leave Them) Underground

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK you guys. I just love them so much
> 
> As always, unbetaed, so if you spot any mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> I prefer to write my own dialogue, but there were so many great things about that scene with Caleb and Nott in the cellars that I had to take some of the actual dialgue and include it. I hope that whole segments won't feel too repetetive!
> 
> Title from Underground by Austin Wintory

“It’s driving you crazyyyy,” the skull says in Caleb’s voice.    
  
He tries to ignore it, despite being the one who said it, but right now, sitting alone in a dark cellar with only a skeleton and a humming artefact for company, waiting for Nott to return, Caleb finds it to be true.   
  
The ordeal with the gnoll and manticore and priest…. The fire haunts his sleep, the memories clawing their way to the surface no matter how much he tries to fight them, to bury them. They won’t let him relax, won’t let him sleep without waking up sweating.    
At least it’s been so long that he no longer wakes Nott up by screaming, at least she doesn’t have to see him break down, night after night.   
  
When the door to the cellar opens, Caleb expects Nott to appear, hopefully carrying some food and drink.   
  
“Well, this is quite cozy, isn’t it?” Molly’s voice appears before the man himself becomes visible, bedrolls slung over his shoulder.    
Behind him Nott appears, carrying weapons and loot for Caleb to examine.   
  
(Caleb doesn’t yet know about Nott’s confession, doesn’t know she sees him as her son, that she is the protector in their dynamic. He doesn’t know that Nott argued with Molly, with the group. Doesn’t know how hurt Molly had sounded. Caleb doesn’t understand how much trust they’re putting in them.    
  
Nott doesn’t know why Molly offered to stay with Caleb, thinks it’s because they don’t trust her and Caleb. Thinks it’s so keep them apart so they won’t take that weird, pulsating object and make a run for it.   
  
But while Molly might not trust her, not yet, he does trust Caleb - at least to some extent.   
And it gives him a perfect excuse to spend the night with Caleb.)

 

Nott places what she was carrying on the ground, and Caleb can see a longsword, a trio of daggers, and the boots they took from the drow.   
  
“I’ll get something to eat and drink,” Molly says. “Leave you to sort this out.”   
  
Molly gently closed the door behind him, and the moment they’re alone, Nott hands over the scroll case she stole.   
  
“I stole this fucking scroll for you,” she says as she does. “I got it. I went back and got it.”   
“Does anybody know?”   
“No.” The reply comes before he is finished speaking.   
  
Caleb feels a surge of pride, then worry. It means she must have stayed to pick it up after the fire had started to consume everything. It explains why she jumped out through the window.    
  
Nott had risked her life for this, for him, for his happiness, so that he could learn more, add more spells to his books.   
He puts the case down, then moves to kiss her on the forehead.   
  
“Thank you,” he says, voice full of emotion.   
  
Nott thanks him in turn, for saving her life, then hands him a healing potion in return for the one Caleb had used on her.   
  
“You are too kind to me.”   
“Of course. You keep me safe.”   
“Well, you know, I think maybe you have guessed it before now, but I… I uh, I care a great deal for you and, uh, that is no small gift. Thank you.”   
  
Caleb cares for her, so so much and he thinks he’ll never be able to fully explain it to her, not as eloquently as Molly would have been able to, or how straight to the point Beau would have been, but he says it in his own, fumbling way and he can see Nott understand that.   
  
When they had met in that prison, when they had formed a strained sort of companionship, he had not expected to care for her as much as he does. Had not expected to lover her like they were related by blood.    
  
Family, he’s come to learn, is often found. Being related by blood doesn’t make you matter more to your parents than to a stranger you met once in a tavern and stayed with since.    
He listens to Molly speak of the circus, truth and lies woven together, tries to listen to the tone of his voice as he tells stories and talks about the other members, tries to find out if it changes from truth to lie.   
There are no lies in Molly’s voice when he speaks of Yasha, and Caleb appreciates Yasha all the more for it, for keeping Molly company even now that the circus is no more, even if she can’t always be there with them.    
  
Because Molly knows and trusts Yasha enough, and Caleb hopes he can one day grow to earn that kind of trust himself.   
Hopes he can one day trust someone else like that, someone in addition to Nott.   
  
“You know, a little bit of me is worried that this scroll case will explode, so I think we should check that out first.” he says, shifting his focus back to the matter at hand, so his emotions won’t overwhelm him.   
  
Nott points to the items she brought, telling him the others would like him to take a look at them to see if there’s anything magical about them.   
  
So Caleb uses Ritual spells, finding that the case with scrolls emanates magic, so he summons Schmidt and instructs him to open it, then leads Nott outside, closing the door after them.   
  
It only takes a moment before they hear a sound from within.   
  
“That’s what I was afraid of,” Caleb says as both he and Nott look around to see if anyone heard, grateful that no one comes rushing, not even when a dark, purple smoke rises up once they open the door again to peer inside.   
  
The smoke dissipates in less than a minute and it seems the whole ordeal went unnoticed, though it leaves a strong scent.   
  
Once back inside, he puts the dodecahedron in his satchel to hide it from sight, then casts Detect Magic. The artefact almost distracts him, the vibrant magic feedback so strong he feels the need to move his satchel behind him, trying as best he can to ignore it.   
  
The scrolls turns out to be the best find, and Caleb is so happy that he picks Nott up and just hugs her, holds her for a long moment. It speaks volumes that someone as reluctant to touch others as he is, now is the one to seek it out.   
  
“This will be good for the group, this will be good for you and me, this is good, this is good. This is something that I was not able to do, I’ve been trying to figure it out for  _ months _ and I have not been able to figure it out, and now I  _ have _ it.” he answers when she asks what they got.    
  
Caleb puts the scrolls away, just before Molly arrives for food and drink.   
  
He then examines the other things, and finds out the daggers are naught but daggers, but there’s clearly magic emanating from the other items, the sword will maybe suit Molly or Fjord, the boots would fit anyone but he suspects Beau will get the most out of them.   
  
While he does so, Molly sits idly by, eating his own food and then cleans his swords as Nott plays with Frumpkin.   
No one speaks, not until Caleb is done.   
  
Caleb hands the items over to Nott to bring upstairs, to put in their room so he can distribute them properly in the morning when they’re all there.    
  
Then Nott gets up to leave, casting a glance at Molly that Caleb doesn’t understand, but Molly is quick to reassure her.   
  
“Don’t worry, he’ll be safe with me,” Molly says, and for a moment the air is filled with tension. Nott looks to Caleb and he nods his reassurance, lets her know it’ll all be fine.    
“You can take Frumpkin, if you’d like. I’m sure he much prefers a bed over the cold, hard ground down here.”   
“Okay,” she says, reaching out to pick up the cat so he can sit on her shoulders. Nott looks like she wants to say something more but decides against it.   
  
They say goodnight, and then she’s outside, the door slamming closed, and they’re alone at last.   
  
“A bit more soundproof than our rooms upstairs, don’t you think?”   
“What?”   
“That small ‘thump’, the ground shifting. You know what I’m talking about.”   
“Molly...” Caleb starts, unsure as to how he is going to explain this.   
  
There’s a pause, then Molly sits down next to him, back against some crates.   
  
“We were talking, upstairs. Fjord mentioned a scroll case you tried to steal. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out why Nott left the Rictor’s house last.”   
“Yes,” is the only answer he can give. Trust is given and trust is earned, and he can neither give nor recieve unless he is honest.    
  
Learning that is far from easy, but it’s a step in the right direction.   
  
“Good boy,” Molly says, and Caleb can’t help his sharp intake of breath. Molly, of course, notices. “It’s important to you, isn’t it? Praise. It does  _ something _ to you.”    
  
There’s something so matter-of-factly to the tone of his voice as he says is that Caleb can’t help but nod.    
It’s not something he is used to, and when it comes from Molly… Well, considering the only other instance where he’s been told that he is a good boy, it had been Molly who’s said it, and it had been followed by a kiss. Not to mentioned that Caleb himself had used those very words on their first - and so far only - night together.    
  
“You should eat. I have a feeling you’re going to need it,” Molly smirks at him, making warmth surge through Caleb.   
  
And so Caleb does as asked. He eats all his food, even though the last few bites makes him fight against the gags. He drinks the whole tankard of ale. The thoughts of what Molly has planned for them makes him nervous and excited and so distracted he doesn’t even register what he is eating. Not that it matters; he is used to a life where he can’t afford to be picky.   
  
“So proud of you,” Molly whispers into his skin after Caleb’s put the plate and tankard down. “Knew you could do it.”   
  
It makes Caleb shudder, the way Molly’s words turns into a warm breath on his skin.   
  
Caleb turns to kiss Molly and it earns him a surprised, yet pleased, sound. Knowing he is allowed to do this now, is allowed to kiss Molly when he wants to… It’s new, something it will take him a while to get used to.    
Kissing Molly is addictive, and being able to touch him, to allow his hands to roam over scarred skin is something Caleb holds on to like a secret, like a mantra when the bad thoughts threaten to consume him.    
  
He is allowed this now, is allowed to reach out, and so he does, cupping Molly’s face in his hands as he turns fully towards him, deepening the kiss as he does.    
They kiss for a long while, taking their sweet time as there is no rush this night. No one will enter the room, or call out for them, wondering if they’ve returned for shopping. They don’t have to worry about Nott entering to collect some of her things.   
  
It means Caleb is able to take his time undressing Molly, uncovering his tattoos and tracing them with his fingers and tongue, learning where the snake curls around his arm, where the peacock starts. He examines the types of flowers, memorizing them easily, filing them away for later.    
  
On and on his hands and mouth and tongue wanders until Molly melts underneath his ministrations, and Caleb feels proud.   
  
“Why are you still dressed?” Molly asks, panting, as it only now occurred to him, only now that he was reaching out a hand to cup Caleb, finding fabric where he clearly had expected to touch skin. “We can’t have that, not when you make me feel so good, so  _ hot _ .”   
  
Molly helps Caleb remove his clothes, and now there’s an urgency to their movements that wasn’t there previously. As soon as his last item of clothing hits the floor, Molly takes him into his mouth.   
He starts sucking immediately, bobbing his head as Caleb’s hands fly to hold onto his horns. This time he doesn’t have a wall to support him, nor a bed underneath him and he struggles to remain upright as Molly uses that clever, wicked, forked tongue on him.   
  
The piercing only adds to the friction, and the sounds of Molly sucking and the feeling of the head of his cock hitting the back of Molly’s throat means Caleb starts shaking in no time. So he tugs on Molly’s horns, just like last time.   
  
“Molly,  _ warte, bitte _ ...”   
“What do you want darling?”   
“ _ Ich möchte, dass du mich reitest. _ ”   
“I didn’t quite get that dear. In Common, please.”   
  
It takes him a moment to collect his thoughts enough to revert to Common, so that Molly will understand what he wants, what he asks.   
  
“I want you to ride me.”   
  
In one fluid, graceful movement that Caleb will always envy, Molly stands up and kisses him. Tasting himself on Molly’s tongue will most likely never stop being weird, but Caleb hopes, prays it will happen enough that he’ll get used to it.   
  
“So good, Caleb. Love to hear you speak. Love to hear you say what you want. Tell me more?”   
Unexpected confidence surges through him, enough so that he finds it in himself to express what he wants to do.   
  
“I want to open you up as you watch me do it, as you watch my tongue and fingers enter you. All the while you’re not to touch me or your cock.”   
“Fuck, Caleb!” Molly kisses him again, drawing blood as his teeth grazes Caleb’s blood.   
  
The taste of it draws a moan from them both and spurs them on.    
  
Moments later Molly is on his back, and there’s a vial in his hands which he gives to Caleb, but Caleb sets it aside for the moment. Instead he does like the first time, which is to lick at Molly’s entrance. But unlike that time, he instantly inserts his tongue instead of allowing Molly to prepare for it.   
  
“Caleb, gods! So good baby, feels so good.”   
  
The praise spurs him on, so he moves one hand to inside of one of Molly’s thighs, drawing circles with his thumb while he places the other across his hips to keep him still. He knows now to watch out for Molly’s tail, but it’s partially trapped beneath his body this time.   
  
After a while he stops drawing patterns so he can open the bottle of oil, then he coats his fingers, all the while continuing ravaging Molly with this tongue. Caleb doesn’t let up even when inserting a finger.    
A second fingers follows not too long after, but when he looks up to find Molly’s not looking at him, he stops all motions and pulls backs lightly.   
  
“ _ Schau mich an _ ,” Caleb says, and is surprised at how commanding his voice sounds. “Molly. Look at me.”   
  
When Molly does, he looks absolutely wrecked. His hands are curled into his hair, tugging hard at it and he is moaning as he does so.    
  
“Caleb… Don’t stop. You’re so good to me Caleb, so good at this. So proud of you.”   
  
It makes Caleb want to laugh and cry at the same time; that’s what Molly praising him does to him.    
  
So he does what Molly asks, and inserts a third finger. This time he maintains eye contact with Molly, because even though Caleb feels uncomfortable maintaining it for any length of time, it is worth it when he gets to watch Molly come undone like this; all because of Caleb.   
  
“Ready?” Caleb asks a few minutes later, when he can hear Molly getting close, especially after Caleb finds that bundle of nerves inside him.   
“Yes, Caleb, please.”   
  
Molly sounds so different from his usual self when he’s like this and Caleb loves listening to him slowly lose himself, little by little, as Caleb makes him come undone with just his fingers and mouth.   
  
So they rearrange themselves, Caleb on his back on top of both bedrolls as Molly crawls over him, needing to kiss Caleb again.  _ Does he find kissing me as addictive as I find it is kissing him? _ , Caleb asks himself as their tastes mingle as they open their mouths to deepen the kiss.   
  
“Ready?” Caleb asks again, but Molly doesn’t speak up, instead he moves to kiss Caleb’s throat, then up the side of his jaw and finally his lips again.    
  
It’s all so distracting that he jumps when one of Molly’s hands wraps around his cock, and then he cries out at the touch, already so sensitive that he almost comes from it.   
Which means he’s almost at the edge when Molly slides down onto him in one fluid motion.   
  
Caleb feels so overwhelmed that for a moment all he can do is close his eyes and focus on breathing.   
  
“Caleeeeeb. Look at me darling,” Molly says, and Caleb’s eyes fly open on instinct.    
  
Above him, Molly arches his back, head thrown back, hands in his hair making the jewelry jingle and sing. The way Molly moves is hypnotizing, as though he is dancing, how he’s in absolute control of his movements, and the way he rolls his hips and the way it makes the rest of his body roll reminds Caleb of waves, of the ocean.    
  
Molly’s scars and jewelry shines, glitters in the faint light from the magic orbs and Caleb swears he’s never seen a more beautiful sight.   
  
The movements are powerful and sensual, feminine and masculine all at once, and for a long while Caleb is so caught up in it he just lies still, staring at the wonder above him, but then Molly clenches around him and he is spurred into action.   
His hands cup Molly’s knees to help and Caleb starts thrusting up to meet him.   
  
It’s not easy finding a synchronized way of moving together, and Caleb feels inexperienced, feels clumsy, feels unworthy of the display, feels…    
  
“Look at me,” Molly says and only then does Caleb realize he’s closed his eyes again. He does as Molly says and is rewarded with a roll of hips which draws a moan from them both. “Good boy.”   
  
It’s their second time and already they’ve both learnt that Caleb gets off on praise.    
  
Nott praises him when he eats well, when he is gotten a good night’s sleep and manages to take care of himself, when he learns a new spell or opens up. Caleb in turns praises her when she learns new spells, when she speaks up about her itch, when she spends more time with Jester and Beau and the others, as she learns what it’s like to have friends.   
  
But the praise from Molly is something else entirely.    
  
Molly praises him with touches and kisses and words. His praises comes in the form of fingers ghosting over his hand, a squeeze on his leg orpat on the shoulder, of a kiss on the forehead, the  _ almost _ teasing stroke of his tail. It comes in the form of “good boy”, and “feels so good”. It shows in the small, secret smiles thrown his way when the group sits together.   
  
“You feel so good darling. You did so good, all for me.”   
“All for you,” Caleb parrots, which rewards him with another roll of Molly’s hips.   
  
Caleb finds it hard to control his hands; he wants to stroke Molly’s cock, but he wants to see if he can make Molly come without being touched at all, and so he lets his thumbs draw circles on the inside of Molly’s knees as he continues to give him extra support so he can rise up and down easier.   
  
But it’s getting harder to do so, they’re both so close now that they’re losing their rhythm.   
  
“ _ So nah _ , Molly.”   
“So close, almost there, Caleb, almost there.”   
“Ah, Molly,  _ du fühlst dich so gut an, _ ” Caleb says as he thrusts up into Molly.   
  
That’s what pushes Molly over the edge. He clenches around Caleb, hot spurts coating his chest as he throws his head back, hands reaching out for Caleb’s own so he has something to hold on to as his orgasm makes his entire body shake.   
  
Caleb just stares at him for a moment, slack jawed, breath coming out in huffs.   
But then Molly looks down at him and grins.   
  
“You make me feel so good Caleb. Such a good boy,” Molly says.   
  
Molly’s voice rough and warm and kind and sends Caleb spiraling down over the edge. He swears he sees stars, but it might just be the magical orbs reflecting Molly’s jewelry.    
  
_ Ich glaube, ich liebe dich _ . The thought races through Caleb’s mind but he stays silent, focusing instead of calming his own breathing, as he watches Molly smile down at him; that small, secret smile just for him.   
  
Untangling is just as sticky and awkward as the first time, but Molly procures a waterskin and a pair of washcloths from his belongings and cleans them off, tail swishing from side to side in a content manner. in a ‘cat who got treats’ manner.   
Caleb lets out a little laugh at the thought, but just shakes his head when Molly looks at him quizzically.   
  
“Thank you,” Caleb says, and it earns him that small smile again, followed by a peck, and he thinks he really could get used to this.   


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter as MidnightMinx90, and on tumblr as GrayGlacianQueen and QueenofGlaciaWrites
> 
> I also have a ko-fi in case anyone can and would like to support me; the funds will go towards my two last cosplays for a while: Ryder from Mass Effect Andromeda and Caleb Widogast. You can find me there as QueenofGlacia


End file.
